prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 7, 2018)
The November 7, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England on November 6, 2018. Summary Wearing Gran Metalik’s mask – as well as the other masks he’s collected from The Lucha House Party – TJP joined forces with Mike Kanellis to face off against their mutual adversaries. Hoping to continue to build momentum after an impressive victory against The Revival on Raw, Kalisto and Lince Dorado were ready for a fight and looking for retribution against The Cruisergreat and Kanellis. Early in the contest, TJP attempted to rip off Kalisto’s mask but was quickly countered as Kalisto and Dorado unleashed an offensive flurry that didn’t skip a beat and forced TJP to the corner for the tag. Kanellis didn’t fare much better, and the duo was forced to the outside to re-strategize. After TJP and Mike enjoyed a brief advantage – earning the shrieking approval of Maria Kanellis at ringside -- Dorado knocked both opponents outside the ring with an impressive flurry of offense and made the tag to Kalisto. With a full head of steam, Kalisto kept TJP on defense, but he didn’t see a tag to Kanellis, who took advantage by flooring his opponent. Kalisto fired back at Kanellis and made a much-needed tag to Dorado, who fought off each off his adversaries. After sending each of their opponents out of the ring, The Lucha House Party executed a jaw-dropping double moonsault. Moments later, however, Dorado found himself caught in TJP’s excruciating Kneebar. Barely making the save, Kalisto took down The Cruisergreat before diving to the outside and flattening Kanellis. As The Golden Lynx attempted to score a pinfall, TJP ripped off Dorado’s mask. Taking pride in his accomplishment, he showed off his newest trophy, not realizing Dorado was wearing a second mask underneath. By the time TJP realized what was happening, it was too late; in the blink of an eye, Dorado pounced with a wicked hurricanrana into a pin to score the 1-2-3. Next week on WWE 205 Live, Lio Rush will face former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander after The Man of the Hour confronted and taunted The Soul of WWE 205 Live at the WWE Performance Center, where the recently slumping Alexander was looking to rediscover his edge. Looking to make an example out of his opponent Josh Morrell, Rush unexpectedly found himself on defense. Morrell mounted an impressive effort that caught Rush off guard. In an act of desperation, Rush knocked his opponent off the top rope to the outside. Showing off a new, more aggressive side, The Man of the Hour unleashed his rage on Morrell, battering his opponent in the corner before executing the Final Hour for the win. After the match, Rush took the microphone and dedicated his match to Cedric Alexander. Acknowledging Alexander’s losing streak, Rush addressed The Soul of WWE 205 Live’s decision to “go back to school” at the WWE Performance Center, respecting Alexander’s hard work. However, Rush claimed no one works harder than he does and promised to put a permanent end to The Age of Alexander. In his first match since winning the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, Buddy Murphy wanted to make a bold statement in Manchester, England and requested a match against one of NXT UK’s brightest stars – and no stranger to WWE 205 Live – Mark Andrews. The Juggernaut of WWE 205 Live was also hoping to send a message before his impending title defense against Mustafa Ali at Survivor Series. Well aware of Andrews’ blinding speed and other-worldly agility, Murphy looked to overpower his opponent, carefully picking the right angle to launch an attack. The Superstars battled to a stalemate until Murphy asserted his power, tossing Andrews into the corner before driving him out of the ring. Driving Andrews face-first into the corner, Murphy began to methodically stalk his prey, executing precision strikes and tossing Andrews around the ring. Targeting Andrews’ arm, shoulder and neck, Murphy had the match well in hand until Andrews countered with a jaw-breaker and followed up with a reverse hurricanrana that sent the champion to the outside. The relentless Andrews dove through the ropes, knocking Murphy over the announce table. Far from finished, Andrews continued to attack, sending The Juggernaut reeling around the ring. Murphy tried to fight back with Murphy’s Law, but he was again countered. Murphy finally got back in the fight by overpowering Andrews and executing a huge powerbomb for a near-fall, but Andrews immediately answered with his Stundog Millionaire, giving the Welsh Superstar the opening he needed to ascend the ropes and look to hit a Shooting Star Press. As Andrews took flight, Murphy narrowly got his knees up before dropping Andrews with a ring-rattling Murphy’s Law for the win. Results ; ; *Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) defeated Mike Kanellis & TJP (w/ Maria Kanellis) *Lio Rush defeated Josh Morrell *Buddy Murphy defeated Mark Andrews *Dark Match: AJ Styles & Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-7-18 205 Live 1.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 2.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 3.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 4.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 5.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 6.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 7.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 8.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 9.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 10.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 11.jpg 11-7-18 205 Live 12.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #102 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #102 at WWE.com * 205 Live #102 on WWE Network Category:2018 events